


One Year

by MakaAlbarnButGayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaAlbarnButGayer/pseuds/MakaAlbarnButGayer
Summary: I'm just a mega Kuroo simp and I have a thing for first times so here we go.Also, the first chapter is just a prologue, the smut is in chapter two.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

It was a brisk Halloween in your second year at Nekoma high and, as per usual, you'd be spending it with your best friend Kuroo Tetsuro.   
Ever since you got recruited as a manager for the boys volleyball team in your first year, you've only grown closer and closer to the guy. Before you even knew it, you had fallen hopelessly in love with him.  
Of course, you'd never tell him that. You were too full of self doubt and anxiety to ever let yourself do that. Every day you even had to convince yourself that you would be content to stand next to him only as a best friend and eventually let your feelings die.   
But as time went on and you kept spending time with him, your feelings only got stronger and it only got more and more painful to keep it to yourself.  
And this Halloween, you decided fuck it; you were gonna profess your undying love for this man.  
Okay maybe that's a bit much, but you were definitely going to confess.   
Being Halloween and all, everyone was decked out in costumes. Well, as close to "costumes" as you could get with Nekoma's dress code.   
Normally you would be going crazy with your spooky Halloween appearance, but you still weren't feeling entirely at home in Japan since, even though you've lived there for three years so far, you already stood out enough as it was being the only foreigner in your year, so you decided against an over-the-top Halloween look.   
Ultimately you ended up throwing on some spiderweb patterned tights and spider-like eyeliner (even though the eyeliner itself was risky too; you knew no one else would do anything remotely similar, at least not at your school).  
When you arrived at Nekoma, you met with Kuroo and Kenma at the front gates. Kenma, of course, wasn't dressed up at all for the holiday (that was very in character for him) but Kuroo, the nerd, was dressed to the nines. He had a floor-length black cloak, some cheap plastic fangs, and contacts that made his eyes look blood red. You knew his dumbass would get the cape confiscated before lunch.   
And sure enough when you saw him at your first class together, it was missing from his ensemble (as well as the contacts, for some reason).  
Every time you saw Kuroo throughout the day, though, your heart stung with a twinge of nerves remembering how you planned to let him know that you liked him. But you decided it was better to push it to the back of your mind until the time was right to tell him.   
Of course, that meant you pretty much forgot about it for most of the day (curse your terrible short-term memory).  
You got reminded of today's goal in the last class of the day: art. Kuroo was your only friend in the class and you were his, so when the teacher told you to pick a partner and draw a spooky portrait of them, you immediately looked at each other.   
The period went by pretty quick, you and Kuroo just sitting in comfortable silence drawing each other to the best of your abilities. Soon, the bell sounded signaling school's end and the students around you started leaving as they finished.   
Kuroo knew he'd be here a while, though, cause you liked to get as close to perfection as possible in your portraits. It's not like he minded, though, because it meant he could sit and stare at you for hours (not that he'd ever tell you that).   
You were nearly finished with your portrait after a while (you gave him a sharp toothed grin and devil horns for added creepiness) and all that was left were the eyes. Every time you had to draw Kuroo's eyes you died a little inside.   
They were the perfect hazel color with pupils almost cat-like in nature that gave them the perfect air of mischief and intellect.  
But this time it was even harder for you to draw them as your brain decided that this was the optimal time to remind you of your goal for the day.   
As blush crept up your neck, you glanced up for a reference and had to take a moment. The man was just so beautifully crafted you didn't know how you could ever do his face justice.  
"God, you're so pretty" you mumbled, barely audible.   
He glanced up at you from his phone and smiled.   
"You better stop joking around or I'm gonna be forced to kiss you."  
You shrank behind your notebook as your pencil stopped moving and you decided to just go for it.  
"You shouldn't say that shit to me, Kuroo, cause I, uh, might have a crush on you..."  
You shrank even further behind your notebook, your face burning.  
His eyes softened.  
"Wha-"  
"I've had a crush on you for a really long time," you blurted "So you shouldn't joke about, um, kissing me cause I'll take you seriously..."   
At this point it was physically impossible for you to make yourself any smaller.  
"...look at me" Kuroo said in the softest tone you'd ever heard from him.  
You didn't move from behind your notebook.  
"Y/n" he almost whispered, causing you to flinch, "please look at me."  
You peeked your eyes up at him.   
"Finally," he laughed "Thought you'd never let me see you again"  
You smiled shyly, face still mostly hidden by the pad of paper in front of it.  
"You know something?" He started after a moment of silence, "I've liked you for a while, too."


	2. Actual Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the actual Kuroo smut. I'm so sorry it took so long I've been super duper busy with school in the past week.  
> Hope it's to your liking!

October 31st. It was once again Halloween but, this time, the holiday doubled as your one year anniversary with Kuroo.  
You guys had already agreed not to give each other any presents, so you were just gonna have a peaceful day hanging out at your place after school (as you usually did). But you had some sort of... present in mind.  
In your whole year of dating, you and Kuroo had definitely done sexual things (you gave him a blowjob or two and he fingered you a couple times) but you guys never actually had sex.  
Today, however, that was (hopefully) going to change.  
Most days, you and Kuroo would go home together after practice and study or relax until you either fell asleep or Kuroo had to go home. But this Halloween, your boyfriend had to stay behind for some volleyball meeting things that the team manager apparently wasn't welcome at.  
You didn't really mind, though, because it gave you time to get the necessities for later and Kuroo would go right to your house when he was done.  
As soon you heard the school bell ring, you were out of there. You hastily gathered your things and ran to the convenience store on the corner of your neighborhood. You awkwardly made your way to the condoms that lived in the back of the store.  
You already knew the rough size of Kuroo's penis (as strange as that may sound) so you immediately grabbed the product you wanted and made your way to the register.  
Luckily for you, Yaku didn't have a shift today so you didn't have to worry about being mocked or scolded about your purchase.  
By the time you made your way home and got a text from your boyfriend that he was outside, your nerves had consumed you. Sure, you were a horny teen that really fucking wanted to lose your virginity to the hottest guy in the world, but you couldn't help but think he would be put off by your body (even though you're absolutely gorgeous).  
Nevertheless, you were determined to go through with your plan today.  
You made your way to the front door of the house and took a much needed deep breath before opening the door. Your face immediately flushed a deep red as you were met with none other than Kuroo Tetsuro, except he was holding a single lavender-colored rose.  
"Uhm, the lady at the shop told me that the purple ones mean love at first sight, so..." he held the rose out for you to take, which you happily obliged.  
You held it up to your nose to smell it and smiled, "I'm glad it was mutual," you managed to squeak out, "now let's eat something."  
After a delicious pizza (romantic, huh?) dinner, you guys decided to take it easy watching tv in your room and cuddling.  
Recently, you've been forcing Kuroo to watch Avatar, as you were appalled to learn that he never watched it growing up.  
As the end-of-episode music played, you turned off your tv and put your plan into motion.  
While you were watching atla, Kuroo layed with his chest to your back and his arm around your waist. When starting your plan, you took advantage of this position, pushing Kuroo onto his back as you rolled on top of him, straddling him.  
"What are yo-" he started before getting cut off by a kiss.  
And it was a good kiss. The kind with swirling tongues and no sound except for soft panting when you eventually pulled away.  
You decided to just go for it.  
"I want to have sex," you breathed and leaned down to his ear, "can we?"  
You sat back up and, oh boy, man's face was RED.  
"Uh, yeah oh my g- yes. We absolutely can." he managed to get out.  
You smiled, "Good."  
Once again, you lock your lips in a kiss (another good one) as clothes started to come off.  
First was his shirt, then yours, then his pants, then yours. Soon you were entangled and panting in nothing but your underwear.  
He reached back and unhooked your bra before massaging your breasts with both hands. After a while, his hand slithered down your stomach to take off your panties.  
Your heart was beating out of your chest as he looked your naked form up and down.  
"Fuck..." he whispered, making you blush and reach forward to discard of his boxers and release his growing erection. As soon as his dick sprang free, you knew you were in for it.  
This wasn't the first time you'd seen it, but every time without fail you forgot just how big it was.  
He saw the apprehension on your face.  
"Hey, we don't have to if you don't wanna..." he cupped your face with his hand, "I'm just as happy doing things the way we have been."  
"No, I want to!" you blurted, "it's just... you're so, um, big and the most I've ever had is fingers so I'm a little scared so if you could, like, take your time getting me r-ready and all that I-"  
"Y/n," he cut you off, "you're rambling," a shy smile spread across your face, "don't worry, I don't want you to get hurt either."  
He set up a pillow for you to lay on before placing himself between your legs and looking up for approval. As you as you nodded for him, he went to town.  
He started by licking one long stripe up your entrance, circling your clit with his tongue when he got there, forcing you to bite back a moan.  
Lips still sealed around your clit, he used your slick to slide two fingers into you and immediately curl them to you sweet spot.  
Your hand flew up to your mouth and your back arched. Kuroo slid in another finger, ruthlessly pressing into your g-spot and preparing you to take him.  
He glanced up at you and detached his lips.  
"What are you doing covering your mouth like that?" he smiled, fingers still working, "Let me tell you something, I love to hear, so kindly remove your hand?"  
You nodded and used your hand to fist the sheets beneath you. Kuroo quickly went back so work, licking and pounding and sucking until you were teetering on the edge if release.  
As he kept going, everything got more and more overwhelming until you couldn't take the pressure anymore. Your whole body jolted forward while Kuroo kept moving his hand, riding you through your orgasm.  
He slowed his movements down and then, when it was starting to threaten overstimulation, he pulled his fingers out completely and stopped his tongue.  
He got up from between your legs and caged you in with his hands on either side of your head.  
"Used to it now?" he smiled, "I'd say your definitely wet enough."  
You let out a breathy chuckle and leaned up to kiss him.  
"Get to it, already"  
"Hmmm okay!" he sat back on his heels and thought for a second before looking back at you, "Is there anything you uhm, like, want me to do...? Like anything that really uh turns you on?"  
He scratched the back of his head, his face heating up.  
You smiled and sat up, facing him, "Umm... I really like marks..." you said slowly, "like hickeys and bites... oh and you can slap me if you want."  
His face was burning now (as was the bulge in his pants).  
"I think I'm gonna wait a while to slap you and all that fun stuff" he smirked.  
You rubbed your thighs together to relieve some of the heat that statement gave you.  
"Let's get to it then," he pushed you back on your back, "condoms?"  
You pointed to the bag in the corner of your room. In a split second, he grabbed one and rolled it on (you could tell he was excited).  
Once again, he was above you, one hand next to your head and one hand aligning himself with your entrance.  
You breathed in and then out as he slowly pushed inside. Both of you let out a loud moan from the feeling.  
You were so glad that he spent time getting you used to the feeling, though, because even now it was difficult to handle the stretch. Thankfully, though, he gave you a minute to adjust.  
When you gave him a nod he started to slowly thrust in and out of you.  
Just the sensation of the friction felt good enough, but the wave of heat that washed over you as he brushed past your g-spot was amazing.  
As he started going faster and faster he dipped his head down to place a couple soft kisses on your neck and collarbone. After testing the waters, he decided to start sucking a trail of bruises on your skin while he moved his lips down to your nipple.  
There, he left another hickey before just going for it and using his teeth to tug on it. This was just the right mix of pleasure from above and below to push you over the edge once more.  
While you came around his dick, pulsating and twitching, he felt himself coming close as well. But he didn't want this to end just yet. With another bite to your collarbone, he pulled himself out completely.  
You whined at the sudden emptiness.  
He smirked at you, "Don't you worry, kitten, we definitely aren't done here."  
He punctuated with a kiss, leaving you with a bite to the bottom lip.  
You were on cloud fucking nine. Kuroo somehow knew everything you wanted from him. A goofy grin spread across your face before he grabbed you hastily and flipped you over.  
You landed on your stomach with a yelp then felt a tap on your butt.  
"Ass is the air, kitten."  
You happily obliged, shaking it a little to get him even more riled up.  
He grabbed himself a fistful of one cheek and bit the other. You moaned at the tinge of pain.  
He got up and lined himself up with your heat again. As he slowly pushed in (met with quite a bit of resistance) he leaned down to place soft kisses and nibbles on your nape.  
This position was entirely different than the other one and it was, for lack of a better word, immaculate. It definitely hurt a bit more, but it's not likely you totally minded.  
This time, Kuroo started right away with fast thrusts, pounding you into the mattress.  
The noises coming from the both of you sounded like sin personified, you both getting lost in the feeling, the sensations, the friction.  
Neither of you lasted very long in this position, it was just too intense. Before long you were once again clenching around his dick as he spilled into the condom.  
A minute of speechlessness passed, the only sound being the two of you regaining your breath.  
"So..." he winced as he pulled out of you and started removing his condom, "that was, uh-amazing. That was amazing."  
You collapsed onto the mattress in a fit of giggles.  
"It certainly was," you sighed while happily examining the marks on your chest, "Same time next week?"  
"More like same time next hour," he joked, leaning in for a short kiss, "Regroup in twenty, I just need a little time to rest."  
You brought your hands up to your face and laughed.  
"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey wanted to add something about Kuroo saying you had that gorilla grip pussy and you regretting teaching him American slang but I decided against it lol.  
> Feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really doesn't need a prologue but I wanted to write it so I did.


End file.
